


Um... Wait what?

by Mickeyj



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda like a christmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyj/pseuds/Mickeyj
Summary: Based on the request: Can you write something where you and Yugyeom are dating and Jungkook(your best friend) and BamBam(his best friend)'s separate reactions (because they both caught you guys on different dates) to being the last ones in BTS and GOT7 to know? Thanks!





	

Title: Um... What?

Pairing: Yugyeom/Reader

Words: 415

Requested by Anon: Can you write something where you and Yugyeom are dating and Jungkook(your best friend) and BamBam(his best friend)'s separate reactions (because they both caught you guys on different dates) to being the last ones in BTS and GOT7 to know? Thanks!

￼

Bambam was the best friend of your boyfriend Yugyeom. You had always felt comfortable around him. He shared the same sense of humor and when you three along with your best friend Jungkook got together all hell would break loose.

You still sometimes forgot that even though he's your best friend could not read your mind. Like that one instance where you forgot to tell him Yugyeom had asked you out. So one day while the two if you were on a date during Christmas week, Jungkook had seen you two under a mistletoe sharing a kiss. To say he was baffled would have been an understatement.

"Um guys." he cleared his throat making you pull away.

"Kookie! Hi!" You attached to his side hugging him before returning your boyfriends side.

"Hey man." Yugyeom held out a hand for a fist punch but Jungkook looked at him like he had grown five heads.

"What do you think your doing by the way?" He asked.

"We're on our one month anniversary date Jungk-"

"Wait pause. Your what anniversary? Since when have you two been dating?"

"Nice joke."

"Hun. I don't think kookie's joking." Yugyeom said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you were dating!"

"When was this?"

"When we-" you abruptly stopped trying to recall the moment you revealed the news to him. You tried to come up with a date but your mind came up blank.

"Oh."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is I'm happy you found someone like Yugyeom. He'll keep you happy." He hugged you before moving on to Yugyeom.

"Take care of her." He told him patting his back.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Enjoy the rest of your night guys."

This incident reminded you of the time Kunpimook had walked in on you two during a movie date. He was shocked to his two of his best friends sitting on the couch making out. It was originally supposed to be an innocent movie date but when your hands couldn't stop wandering Yugyeom pulled you on top of him kissing you for all his worth. He confronted you two the next day.

"Wait you didn't tell him?" You asked Yugyeom after Kunpimook had sat you down and asked about the scene he witness. Yugyeom looked sheepish.

"I was going to tell him but when I gathered everyone to tell them about it Bam was in Thailand and I guess it slipped from my mind after."

"Why am I last one to know?" He whined. You giggled letting him crush you and your boyfriend against the sofa with his skinny form.

There you have it. I hope you like it.

~Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad @gotbangtanbby


End file.
